Eine etwas andere Realität 4
by sevenofmine
Summary: Ich dachte wirklich, die Flucht aus China wäre Teil 3.2 gewesen... Teil 4 behandelt mal wieder größten Teils Ari, aber auch Aspekte aus Theresa's Vergangenheit werden weiter erforscht...kleine Anspielungen auf CHERUB
1. Der erste Auftrag

**Ha, und es gab doch Teil 4...hmmm, ich dachte die Flucht aus China wäre Teil 3.2 gewesen, aber ich habe schon ewig nicht mehr an dieser Story geschrieben, sondern mich anderen FanFictions gewidmet...wie dem auch sei, Teil 4 ist noch nicht komplett...**

**und ich hoffe mindestens so spannend wie Teil 1...haha**

**In Teil 4 geht es mehr um Theresa's Vergangenheit...aber natürlich kommt Ari nicht zu kurz, das hier ist schließlich eine NCIS FanFiction über Ari Haswari...**

Kapitel 1 (Der erste Auftrag)

**Kathleen **war glücklich. Es hatte alles prima funktioniert. Sie hatte ihren Vortrag gehalten, die Präsentation war gut angekommen und alle Fragen hatte sie beantworten können. Ihrer Beförderung stand nichts mehr im Wege und sie hoffte, bald versetzt zu werden. Dann konnte sie endlich die Anti-Ice Flächen weiterentwickeln, die von ihrer Firma aus gebaut wurden. Beheizbare Anti-Ice Flächen verhinderten, dass sich Eis auf Flügeln von Passagierflugzeugen sammeln konnte. Denn ein Eisbelag von 2,5 Millimetern an der Vorderkante der Tragflächen konnte die Luftströmung so verändern, dass die Maschine 32 Prozent der Auftriebskraft verliert.

**Sie **ging die Straße hinunter. Die Bushaltestelle war etwas weiter von ihrer Arbeit entfernt und sie hatte keine Lust, sich mit dem Auto durch die vollgestopften Straßen der Metropole zu quälen. „Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein", murmelte sie, als eine Baustelle den Weg versperrte. Ohne zu zögern bog sie nach links ab, um einen Umweg zu nehmen. Sie zog ihre Handtasche enger zu sich. Das hier war nicht gerade das beste Viertel und auch am helligten Tag sollte man hier vorsichtig sein.

**Sie bog **um eine Ecke und hörte plötzlich Schüsse. Instinktiv duckte sie sich, merkte aber, dass es einige Blöcke weiter weg war. Schnell ging sie weiter. Plötzlich stand jemand vor ihr. Sie erschrak. Aber es war nur ein kleines Mädchen. Kathleen schaute genauer hin und murmelte nur noch leise: „Oh mein Gott." Das Mädchen sah übel zugerichtet aus. Sie hatte nur ein bauchfreies, zerrissenes Top und eine genauso zerrissene Hose an und es waren bereits Minusgerade draußen. Sie war blutüberströmt, hatte unverkennbar eine Schusswunde an der Hüfte, ihre Lippen waren aufgeschlagen und ihre Haare zerzaust. „Bitte helfen sie mir", stöhnte sie und stützte sich an der Wand ab.

**Kathleen **griff sofort nach vorne, um ihren Sturz aufzufangen und legte sie sachte hin. Das Mädchen war viel zu leicht für ihre Größe und konnte sich nicht mehr alleine auf den Beinen halten. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Kathleen, während sie mit zittrigen Händen in ihrer Handtasche nach ihrem Handy suchte. „Er verfolgt mich. Er darf mich nicht finden. Rufen sie…", stöhnte das kleine Mädchen und schrie vor Schmerzen auf. Kathleen wählte die Notrufnummer und lieferte eine Beschreibung der Situation und des Ortes. Sie legte auf. „Es wird alles gut", sagte sie und beugte sich über das Mädchen. Sie griff nach ihrer Hand und das Mädchen hielt sie ganz fest. Sie atmete viel zu stark und zu unregelmäßig. „Du atmest zu stark", versuchte Kathleen sie zu beruhigen. „Ich habe Asthma", erwiderte das kleine Mädchen und keuchte nach Luft. „Versuch, dich zu beruhigen. Es wird alles gut, du bist in Sicherheit. Der Krankenwagen wird gleich hier sein." Kathleen schaute sich um. Niemand sonst war auf der Straße zu sehen. „Wie heißt du?", fragte sie die Kleine. „Theresa." Sie atmete viel zu schnell. „Es wird alles gut. Was ist passiert?", fragte Kathleen. Theresa schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. Kathleen schätzte sie auf elf, höchstens zwölf Jahre. „Ich kann nicht", keuchte das Mädchen. „Es ist schon gut. Vertrau mir!" „Er verfolgt mich. Er will mich umbringen." Kathleen streichelte das Mädchen am Arm. Sie nahm ihren Schal ab und wickelte ihn um die Hüfte des Mädchens, um die Blutung zu stillen. „Hat er dich angeschossen?", fragte sie. Das Mädchen nickte. „Wer?" Sie antwortete nicht.

**„Du bist **bald in Sicherheit, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen." Kathleen sah sich nervös um. Der Krankenwagen sollte bald hier sein und das Mädchen war viel zu blass, im Gegensatz zu dem vielen Blut, das sie verlor. Kathleen zog ihre Winterjacke aus und legte sie unter den Kopf der Kleinen. „Danke", sagte sie und versuchte ein Lächeln. „Wer verfolgt dich?", fragte sie. Das Mädchen schüttelte langsam mit dem Kopf. Leise hörten sie die Sirenen eines Krankenwagen, die langsam lauter wurden. Kathleen sprang auf und fuchtelte mit den Armen wild in der Luft, als der Krankenwagen um die Ecke bog. Er hielt und zwei Sanitäter sprangen hinaus.

**Theresa **sah, wie zwei Männer in weißen Anzügen sich über sie beugten. Einer schrie etwas, dass sie nur noch halb mitbekam. Die Frau stand ein wenig weit weg und hielt die Hände vor dem Mund, sie sah nervös und aufgeregt aus.

**Die beiden Ärzte **holten eine Trage und legten Theresa darauf. „Sind sie ihre Mutter?", fragte einer der Ärzte Kathleen. „Nein, nein, auf keinen Fall. Ich habe sie hier gefunden, sie schien am Rande des Komas zu sein. Ich kenne sie nicht." „Wollen sie mitfahren?" Ohne nachzudenken nickte Kathleen. Das Mädchen schrie wieder vor Schmerzen auf. Kathleen fasste ihre Hand und versuchte, ihr beruhigende Worte zuzusprechen. „Bitte rufen sie folgende Nummer an", murmelte das Mädchen zu Kathleen. Sie beugte sich weiter zu ihre runter, als sie in den Krankenwagen stiegen und die Ärzte die Türen schlossen. Kathleen setzte sich, schnallte sich an und nahm ihr Handy heraus. „Bitte rufen sie 5379428 an, örtliche Vorwahl. Erzählen sie, was passiert…", keuchte das Mädchen und schloss die Augen, verzog ihr Gesicht vor Schmerzen. „Ist gut", murmelte Kathleen beruhigend und versuchte während der holprigen Fahrt die Handytasten zu treffen. Niemand am anderen Ende nahm ab.

**Im Krankenhaus **angekommen folgte Kathleen einfach den Ärzten. Einer von ihnen schob Theresa auf der Trage weiter in Richtung Notaufnahme. Der andere blieb stehen und hielt Kathleen beiseite. „Was machen sie jetzt mit ihr?", fragte sie. Sie hoffte bloß, dass das Mädchen durchkommen wird. „Aufgrund der Schusswunde wird sie zunächst operiert. Sie hat viel Blut verloren und ihr Puls ist sehr niedrig." „Wird sie durchkommen?" „Dazu kann ich noch keine genaue Angabe machen. Am besten sie warten erst mal hier", versuchte der Arzt sie zu beruhigen und verschwand in einem der Gänge. Kathleen setzte sich auf einen Stuhl im Aufenthaltsraum und versuchte erneut die Nummer, die das Mädchen ihr genannt hatte, anzurufen. Es nahm immer noch keiner ab.

**Die Zeit **verstrich für Kathleen unendlich langsam. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde sie innerhalb von zwei Sekunden zehn Mal auf die Uhr schauen. Nach über einer Stunde kam der Arzt wieder zurück. „Wir haben sie operiert und die Wunden behandelt. Sie bekommt jetzt Schmerz-und Beruhigungstabletten. Ich bräuchte ihre Personalien. Und ihre." Kathleen sagte ihm alle ihre Daten und wiederholte, dass sie das Kind nicht kannte. Sie gingen gemeinsam in das fahle Krankenhauszimmer, wo das Mädchen lag. Sie stellten sich ans Bett. „Ich bräuchte deine Personalien und am besten die Nummer deiner Eltern, um sie anzurufen", sagte der Arzt so freundlich wie möglich. „Bei der Nummer, die du mir gegeben hast, geht keiner ans Telefon", fügte Kathleen hinzu. „Ich heiße Theresa Scott", sagte das Mädchen leise. „Könnte ich bitte versuchen, meine Eltern auf dem Handy zu erreichen?", fragte sie. „Natürlich", Kathleen kramte sofort ihr Mobiltelefon aus ihrer Tasche. „Ich komme gleich wieder", murmelte der Arzt, der gerade seinen Beeper aus der Tasche genommen hatte und zum nächsten Notfall gerufen wurde. Kathleen gab Theresa ihr Handy. „Kann ich bitte alleine telefonieren?", fragte sie freundlich. „Okay, ich bin in zwei Minuten wieder da", antwortete Kathleen, wunderte sich aber ein wenig. Es war doch nichts dabei, wenn ein kleines Mädchen seine Eltern anrief, nachdem es halb verblutend auf der Straße aufgefunden wurde. Trotzdem ging sie nach draußen und wartete im Flur, außer Sichtweite.

**Theresa **wählte die Nummer, die sie bereits auswendig kannte. Ein Mann mit britischem Akzent antwortete: „Einhorn Reparaturservice." „Hier ist Agentin dreizehn-null-vier. Ich konnte vor Javier Epps fliehen und bin im Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden. Melissa geht nicht ans Telefon." „Wir schicken dir jemanden", antwortete die Stimme und legte auf. Theresa legte auch auf und Kathleen kam wieder herein. „Ist alles okay?", fragte sie, als Theresa ihr das Handy zurück gab. Sie nickte. „Meine Eltern kommen gleich", log sie. Kathleen lächelte. Dieser Zwischenfall hatte ihren ganzen Tag durcheinander geworfen, aber dafür hatte sie helfen können. Der Doktor kam wieder herein. „Hast du deine Eltern erreichen können?", fragte er. Das kleine Mädchen nickte. Kathleen wusste nicht was es war, aber irgendetwas kam ihr eigenartig vor. „Gut, dann möchte ich, dass du mir ein paar Fragen beantwortest. Du heißt Theresa Scott, nicht wahr? Wie alt bist du?" „Ich bin zehn." „Okay, wo wohnst du?" „In der At hill Street 25, direkt in Hastings", antwortete sie mit leichtem Zögern.

**Zwei Stunden **später sah Kathleen, die im Flur einen Kaffee trank und eine Zeitschrift las, wie eine junge Frau Theresas Zimmer betrat. Kathleen ging hinter ihr in das Zimmer. „Oh mein Gott, Theresa!", stieß die Frau aus und ging zu ihr herüber. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie und schaute sich um, als Kathleen eintrat. „Haben sie sie gefunden?", fragte sie. Kathleen nickte. Die Frau war groß, braun gebrannt und sah ein wenig spanisch aus. Sie passte nicht zu dem kleinen blassen, schwarzhaarigen Mädchen. „Ich bin Kathleen Dawnes", sagte Kathleen und schüttelte die Hand. „Jennifer Scott, ich bin Theresas Mutter", antwortete die Frau lächelnd. „Vielen Dank, dass sie meiner Tochter geholfen haben." „Kein Problem", die Frau passte wirklich nicht zu Theresa.

**Nachdem **Jennifer die Personalien von Kathleen erhalten hatte, ging Kathleen endlich nach Hause. Jennifer nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich an Theresas Bett. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie. „Bitte von Anfang an. Wir haben seit zwei Monaten nichts mehr von dir gehört." Theresa holte tief Luft. „Wir hatten uns gut verstanden. Er hatte gemeint, ich würde ihn mögen. Er hat mir Informationen gegeben, die habe ich ja erzählt." Jennifer nickte. Soweit wusste sie noch Bescheid. „Irgendwann wollte er mir nichts mehr sagen. Er meinte, ich müsste wieder sein Vertrauen gewinnen. Ich sagte, ich würde für ihn Collins beobachten. Das reichte ihm nicht. Er hat mir gesagt, er sagt mir alles, was ich wissen will und zieht mich vollkommen ins Vertrauen, wenn ich…", ihre Stimme verlor sich. Jennifer nahm Theresas Hand und streichelte sie. Über diese Hand bekam sie eine Infusion, die Nadel sah so groß im Vergleich zu ihrer Hand aus. „Wenn ich mit ihm schlafe", beendete Theresa ihren Satz. Sie starrte ins Nichts und schaute dann Jennifer, ihre Missionsleiterin an. „Hast du…?", fragte diese. Theresa antwortete: „Ich sagte nein, noch am selben Abend, als er mich zu Hause angerufen hatte. Ich lag schon im Bett, als ich ihm geantwortet habe. Mitten in der Nacht bin ich dann aufgewacht und irgendeiner seiner Männer hat mir ein Tuch vor die Nase gehalten. Am nächsten Morgen bin ich in seinem Bett aufgewacht. Als ich wach war, hat er mich mit Handschellen ans Bett gefesselt und gemeint, ich solle es mir noch einmal überlegen." Theresa machte eine kurze Pause. „Am Abend kam er wieder." Sie schwieg. „Theresa, hat er dich dazu gezwungen, etwas zu tun, was du nicht wolltest? Wie nah ist er dir gekommen?" Jennifer schaute die Zehnjährige besorgt an. „In den nächsten zwei Monaten hatte er mehrfach mit mir Sex, mich dazu gezwungen und wenn ich mich gewehrt hatte oder zu schlecht für ihn war, hat er mich geschlagen oder mit einem Messer geritzt", fasste Theresa zusammen. „Oh mein Gott", murmelte Jennifer. Sie hatte gewusst, dass Javier Epps gewalttätig war, aber dass er zu so etwas fähig war, hatte sie nicht gedacht. „Theresa, wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich dich nie auf diese Mission geschickt, das musst du mir glauben!" Sie nickte nur traurig. „Wie bist du geflohen?" „Heute Mittag ist sein Ersatzschlüssel aus der Tasche gefallen, als er sich wieder angezogen hatte. Ich war schon fast aus dem Haus, als er mich gesehen hat. Er hat mich genommen und mehrfach geschlagen, getreten und als ich dann schließlich weggerannt bin, mehrfach auf mich geschossen. Einmal hat er getroffen", sie wurde immer leiser. „Theresa, ich hole dich hier raus. Andy packt schon deine Sachen und löscht deine Identität. Heute Abend fährst du schon zurück zum Campus. Dort kommst du ins Campushospital und bekommst psychologische Betreuung. Ich habe alles schon mit Mac abgeklärt, deine Mission ist vorbei. Es gibt da nur ein Problem. Melissa ist verschwunden." Theresa dachte nach. „Wie lange schon?", fragte sie und erwähnte, dass auch niemand ans Telefon gegangen war, als Kathleen versucht hatte, sie zu erreichen. „Seit gestern Abend. Es gibt keine Hinweise, wo sie ist. Der MI5 sucht bereits nach ihr. Du kommst jedenfalls heute noch auf den Weg zurück zum Campusgelände. Ich werde jetzt einen Arzt suchen, der dich innerhalb der nächsten zwei Stunden entlässt. Ruh dich ein wenig aus." Sie stand auf und ging hinaus. Sofort nahm sie ihr Handy heraus und rief James Reagan an. Der würde daraufhin Mac kontaktieren.

**Theresa **schlief wieder ein. Nach einer Stunde weckte Jennifer sie wieder und schon eine weitere Stunde später saßen sie beide im Auto auf dem Weg zum Campus. Jennifer fuhr und Theresa saß hinten und schaute sich die Landschaft an. Es wurde langsam dunkler und sie betrachtete die vorbeirauschenden Felder beim Sonnenuntergang. Jedes Mal, wenn sie wieder ihre Augen schloss, sah sie Javier vor sich. Es war grauenvoll. Vorhin im Krankenhaus hatte sie von ihm geträumt. Wie er sie zerstückelt und aufgegessen hatte, dann war sie erwacht und hatte erprobt, ob sie noch alle Zehen besaß. Sie hatte Angst. Sie wusste, dass sobald sie auf dem Campus war, niemand mehr ihr etwas antun konnte. Schon jetzt existierte Theresa Scott nicht mehr. Jetzt war sie endlich wieder Theresa Riddle.


	2. Die blaue Blume

Kapitel 2 (Die blaue Blume)

**Ling Yang **saß an ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie war einundzwanzig Jahre alt, hatte lange, pechschwarze Haare, die sie in einem strengen Zopf trug. Sie war groß für eine Frau und trag fast nie Absatzschuhe. Meistens trug sie schwarze, sportlich aussehende Schuhe und eine Jeans. Es war halb zehn Abends und sie saß vor ihrem Rechner und tippte eine E-Mail an einen Drogendealer in Mexiko. Sie las die Mail noch einmal durch und drückte anschließend auf Senden. Entspannt lehnte sie sich zurück. Sie rieb sich die Augen. Es war noch nicht spät, aber sie hatte einen anstrengenden Tag gehabt. Sie schloss gerade alle Computerprogramme als ihr Boss Meng Long hereinkam. Sie begrüßte ihn und er setzte sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf den Stuhl gegenüber von ihrem Schreibtisch. „Heute Nacht schon etwas vor?", fragte er knapp. Sie wusste, dass er auch einen Tag mit vielen Problemen hinter sich hatte und gerade erst viele neue Schmiergelder an die Shanghaier Polizei verabschiedet hatte.

**„Eigentlich **wollte ich mal einen Freitagabend für mich haben", antwortete sie und nahm ihre Hand von der Maus. „Warum?", fragte sie. Meng Long lächelte. „Nur eine kleine Sache mit höchster Priorität. Cheng ist leider gerade unterwegs und ich dachte mir, da du schon so lange niemanden mehr getötet hast…" Ling lächelte. Das letzte Mal war am Mittwoch gewesen, wo sie James Raven umgebracht hatte. „Was soll ich tun?", Ling fuhr ihren Computer herunter. Meng Long stand auf. „Hua Hong Zhang. Sie ist die Inhaberin einer kleinen Bar, die du glaube ich kennst. Noch heute Nacht, Ling." Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er hinaus. Ling schaute in die Leere. Sie kannte Hua, sie war eine Freundin von ihr. Hua besaß eine kleine Bar in einem der heruntergekommensten Viertel am Rande der Stadt, ein Zulauf besonders für Homosexuelle. Ling ging gerne selbst dort hin. Sie stand auf und ging nach draußen. Es war eine sehr warme Nacht, der Sommer machte sich bemerkbar. Sie schwang sich auf ihr Motorrad und fuhr durch das nächtliche Shanghai. Nach einer Stunde durch den Verkehr quälen kam sie an der beleuchteten Bar an. Sie nahm ihren Helm ab und schaute auf die Uhr. Drei Uhr morgens. Um fünf schloss die Bar.

**Ling **setzte sich an die Tresen. „Hey, Ling! Dich habe ich ja hier ewig nicht mehr gesehen!", Hua kam sofort zu ihr. Ling lächelte sie an: „Ich hatte in letzter Zeit viel zu tun." „Was kann ich dir anbieten?" „Eine Cola light und eine Nacht zu zweit." Hua lachte. „Du hast dich überhaupt nicht verändert. Die Cola kann ich dir sofort geben, die Bar schließe ich erst in zwei Stunden." „Du weißt, dass ich Zeit habe." „Das hoffe ich sogar, ich habe keine Lust einen Freitagabend alleine zu verbringen", flüsterte Hua ihr zu und wandte sich wieder ab. Ling hatte Zeit. Sie schaute sich um und betrachtete die Leute. Sie war früher oft hier gewesen, meistens mit ihrer Schwester zusammen. Sie vermisste diese Zeiten und sie vermisste sie.

**Um halb fünf **schloss Hua die Bar ab und die beiden Frauen gingen hinüber zum Parkplatz. „Also, Ling, warum warst du solange nicht mehr hier?", fragte Hua und sie stiegen beide in Lings Auto ein. Ling startete den Motor. „Ich hatte etwas Arbeit zu erledigen", Ling fuhr los.

**Zuhause bei Hua **angekommen, schloss sie die Tür auf und die beiden jungen Frauen traten ein. Sie umarmten sich, küssten sich, sie waren schon solange nicht mehr zusammen gewesen. Ling sah Liebe und Zuneigung in Hua's Augen, sie selbst spürte keine Emotionen. Sie gingen weiter, eng umschlungen, in Richtung Küche. Ling legte sich auf den Küchentisch, Hua stieg auf sie. Langsam zog sie ihre Bluse aus und öffnete Lings BH. Sie tat das gleiche bei ihr und zwei Minuten später waren sie beide nackt. Langsam berührte Ling Hua's Brüste, sie waren nicht groß, aber schön geformt. Sie küsste sie, Hua krabbelte weiter nach vorne und Ling küsste ihre Brust, ihren Bauch und gelangte weiter tiefer. Hua lächelte und stöhnte. Sie mochte Ling wirklich sehr gerne und hatte keine Ahnung, wie ihr das zum Verhängnis werden könnte. Sie stöhnte lauter, Ling war wirklich gut. Sie war erregt, hatte ganz vergessen, wie es war, mit Ling zusammen zu sein. Hua schloss die Augen und genoss den Moment, sie legte ihren Kopf nach links und öffnete ihre Augen, als Ling sich neben sie legte. Sie flüsterte ihr etwas in Ohr und Hua nickte. Sich küssend standen die beiden auf und bewegten sich langsam in Richtung Hua's Schlafzimmer. Stürmisch schubste Ling Hua auf das Bett und kletterte über sie. Sie lachte und küsste Hua's Hals. Hua streichelte mit ihren Händen sachte über Lings Rücken, gelangte tiefer. Ling legte sich auf Hua, die mit ihren Fingern dort angelangt war, wo Ling es so liebte und die beiden stöhnten und es war ihnen egal, wie spät es war oder ob es auch Nachbarn gab.

**Ling wachte auf. **Sie schaute sich um und bemerkte, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Sie schaltete das Licht an und schaute auf den Wecker. Acht Uhr morgens. Es war viel zu spät. Ling hatte zwar keine Termine und auch keine festgelegten Arbeitszeiten, aber sie war es gewohnt, pünktlich aufzustehen. „Mach das Licht aus", beschwerte sie Hua, die neben ihr lag. Ling fragte sich, warum sie sie noch nicht getötet hatte. Sie lächelte. „Gerne", antwortete Ling und sprang auf Hua, die vor Schreck nicht reagierte. Mit einem kurzen, aber ziemlich kräftigen Schlag auf die Kinnspitze verlor Hua das Bewusstsein. Ling wusste, dass dies nicht lange halten würde und suchte ihre Jacke, die sie in der Küche auf dem Boden fand. Sie wollte ihr Messer herausholen, blickte aber zufällig auf das Küchenmesser und nahm dieses. Zurück im Schlafzimmer kam Hua gerade wieder zu sich. Sie stöhnte und setzte sich schlagartig auf, als sie Ling mit dem Messer in der Hand erblickte. „Nein, Ling! Was hast du vor?", fragte sie erschrocken und presste ihren Rücken gegen die Wand. Ling lächelte. „Ich habe dir nie erzählt, wer ich wirklich bin", sagte sie und kam langsam näher, das Messer in ihrer rechten Hand. „Kennst du den Namen 心臟的女兒", fragte Ling.

„Ling, du möchtest doch mir jetzt nicht etwa sagen, dass du eine…", Hua's Stimme verlor sich im nirgendwo. „Du bist keine Killerin." „Doch, das bin ich", antwortete Ling und stach ihr die Klinge mitten ins Herz. Hua schrie nicht auf, sie sackte einfach nur dort zusammen, wo sie gesessen hatte. Ling ging wieder in die Küche und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen. Als sie sich angezogen hatte, rief sie An Bo an, der sich um die Reinigung von Tatorten kümmerte. Somit blieben keine verwertbaren Hinweise auf Ling zurück und sie brauchte sich nicht darum zu kümmern.

**„Schon wieder zurück?", **fragte Meng Long, als Ling um halb sieben in ihr Büro kam. „Ich habe diese Nacht genau eine Stunde Schlaf gehabt", sagte Ling schroff und stellte sich vor Meng Long, der in ihrem Schreibtischstuhl saß. „Mehr Schlaf wirst du heute auch nicht mehr bekommen", sagte er und nickte zu einem neuen Papierstapel auf ihrem Schreibtisch. „Viel Spaß", er stand auf und ging wieder. Ling ließ sich müde in ihren Stuhl fallen.

**Es war ein schlimmer **Tag gewesen für Sandra Cassidy. Man hatte ihr ihren neuen Boss vorgestellt, Scott Dante. Er war erst um die vierzig Jahre alt, verheiratet und hatte zwei Kinder, acht und zehn Jahre alt. Sandra arbeitete immer noch an den Fall der verschwundenen Zwillinge und hoffte nur, dass die beiden noch am Leben waren. Der MI5 und FBI vermuteten, dass Valentina und Theresa Riddle, sowie Mossadagent Ari Takar in China von der Untergrundorganisation 心臟的女兒 gefangen gehalten wurden. Sandra arbeitete fieberhaft an einer Kooperationsmöglichkeit mit dem chinesischen Geheimdienst, aber mit den Chinesen allgemein war nicht viel Kooperation zu erwarten. Ein weiteres Problem war auch, dass FBI-Unterdirektorin Janet Taylor in die Sache verwickelt war, da sie inoffiziell Valentina und Ari auf eine Rettungsmission für Theresa geschickt hatte. Dadurch hatte sie unzählige Regeln gebrochen und war bis auf weiteres vom Dienst suspendiert worden. Janet saß daher alleine in ihrer Wohnung in Washington und dachte darüber nach, sich zum dritten Mal in dieser Woche zu betrinken. Unentschlossen ging sie trotzdem zum Glasschrank und holte ein Glas heraus. Als sie sich umdrehte, nahm ihr jemand dieses direkt wieder aus der Hand. „James", sagte sie erstaunt und wollte zurückweichen, was der Schrank hinter ihr jedoch verhinderte. „Was machst du hier?" „Du willst dich doch nicht etwa alleine betrinken, Janet, oder?", fragte James Gibson und holte ein zweites Glas aus dem Schrank.

**Lings Augen überflogen **die Website und scannten sie nach wichtigen Informationen. Die Hälfte der Wörter die sie las, war unwichtig. Die Zeitungsartikel und Berichte waren alle auf Englisch, womit Ling keine Probleme hatte. Irgendwann hatte sie sie alle durchgelesen und es war schon spät in der Nacht. Um drei Uhr hackte sie sich schließlich in die inoffizielle Website des britischen Geheimdienstes MI5 ein, um nähere Details zu erfahren. Es interessierten sie mehrere Missionen, die vor fast sieben Jahren stattgefunden hatten, aber in allen hatten dieselben Agentinnen agiert. Diese Agentinnen hießen Valentina und Theresa Riddle und waren eineiige Zwillingsschwestern. Die ersten drei Mission hatten sie getrennt durchgeführt, aber die vierte, mit einem etwas negativeren Ausgang als die vorherigen, hatten sie zusammen überstanden.

**Ling rieb **sich ihre Augen. Sie schaute auf das kleine Display unten rechts in der Ecke des Bildschirms. Es war vier Uhr morgens, mal wieder. Es klopfte an ihrer Tür. Sie sagte: „Herein", und hoffte innerlich, dass es nicht Meng Long war. Ihre Hoffnungen blieben erfüllt. Es war Sukhi. Sie war keine Chinesin, aber Koreanerin mit einem gefälschten chinesischen Pass, der sie Sukhi Guan heißen ließ. Sie war vierundzwanzig Jahre alt, etwas größer als Ling, hatte dunkelbraune, mittellange, fast glatte Haare, die sie oft mattglänzend mittelbraun tönte und war eine Spezialistin für Bomben und diverse Sprengkörper. Sie baute und entschärfte sie und war eine der besten in ihrem Fachgebiet, weshalb sie für Meng Long auch so wichtig war. Und sie war lesbisch.

**„Hey, wollten wir nicht **die Nacht gemeinsam verbringen?", fragte sie und setzte sich auf die Couch. Ling lächelte, ohne ihren Blick vom Bildschirm zu nehmen. „Ich arbeite noch", antwortete sie. „Das sehe ich." Ling schaute auf. Sukhi schaute einfach so verlockend und es war schon vier Uhr. Sie seufzte und fuhr ihren Computer herunter. Ling stand auf und ging langsam zur Couch, wo sie die sitzende Sukhi herunter presste und sich auf sie legte. „Und zu wem wollen wir heute fahren?", fragte sie mit verführerischer Stimme. „Warum nicht gleich hier und jetzt?", lachte Sukhi und küsste ihren Freundin auf den Mund. Sie legten sich beide vollends auf die etwas zu kleine Couch und fingen an, sich wild zu küssen. Ling legte ihre Hand auf Sukhi's Nacken und küsste ihre Wange, ging langsam ihren Hals entlang, imitierte, sie wie ein Vampir in jedem diese idiotischen Twilight-Filme zu beißen und langte bei ihrem Ausschnitt an. „So und jetzt?", fragte sie, ihre Freundin von unten anblickend. Im Gegensatz zu Ling, deren Augen pechschwarz waren, hatte Sukhi ozeanblaue Augen, jedoch trug sie, wie fast immer marineblaue Kontaktlinsen, da ihr die stechend blauen Augen zu hell und fröhlich vorkamen. Auch wenn diese verführerischen Augen schon oft den Tod für den einen oder anderen bedeutet hatten, fand Sukhi, dass sie einfach nicht zu ihrem Image passten. Ling fand beide Farben bei Sukhi schön, das blau erinnerte sie an eine Blume, die sie damals mit Cheng in den Bergen gefunden hatte. Sie waren damals oft in den Bergen gewesen, sie hatten in einem kleinen Dorf auf dem Land gelebt, waren dort aufgewachsen. Direkt neben den hohen Bergen, wo sie manchmal übernachtet hatten, mit ihren Eltern, und später auch alleine. Dann waren sie in den Wäldern jagen gewesen und im See schwimmen und hatten geangelt, solange er nicht zugefroren war, wie die größte Zeit des Jahres, weil er so weit in den Bergen lag. Ling erinnerte sich gerne an diese Zeit, als das Leben einem noch so einfach vorkam und Spaß gemacht hatte. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie, ihre Schwester und Cheng in den Wäldern gespielt hatten und nachts mit einer Taschenlampe in einem Zelt das erste Mal Playboys und Pornofilme angeschaut hatte.

**Jetzt lag **Sukhi unter ihr und das Leben grenzte an die Hölle. Ling wusste, dass, wenn es eine Art Hölle gab, sie bestimmt dorthin kommen würde. Sie stellte es sich gar nicht so schlecht vor, es war heiß, aufgrund der Nähe zum Erdkern und sie hoffte auf ein paar heiße Teufelchen. Ohne sich groß hinzusetzen zog Sukhi ihre dunkelbraune Lederjacke aus und öffnete die Knöpfe ihrer dunkelblauen Bluse. Darunter war direkt ihr BH zu sehen, Ling schaute sofort auf ihre Titten. Sie wandte sich jedoch erst wieder ihrem Hals zu, um dann langsam herunter zu gleiten, während Sukhi Lings Haare ordnete und auf eine Seite fallen ließ. Sie strich über ihren Nacken, ihren Rücken, ihren Bauch und drang unter ihre Hose ein. Sie streichelte Lings Scheide, und schließlich kam sie mit ihren Händen näher, rieb und streichelte, während Ling sich weiterhin an ihren Brüsten zu schaffen machte, unter ihren BH griff und spürte, wie die Nippel steif wurden.

**Meng Long **öffnete die Fahrertür seines Autos und schaute noch einmal zurück zum Gebäude. Er lächelte, als er sah, dass in Lings Bürofenster noch das Licht an war, sie aber nicht am Schreibtisch saß. „Du kleine, hübsche Schlampe", murmelte er lachend und stieg in sein Auto. Wieso müssen alle schönen Frauen lesbisch sein, dachte er den Kopf schüttelnd und startete den Motor. Er parkte seinen schwarzen Audi aus und fuhr auf den Freeway.


	3. Der zweite Auftrag

Kapitel 3 (Der zweite Auftrag)

**Theresa wachte auf. **Sie schaute sich um. Sie lag wieder in ihrem Bett. Genauer gesagt, es war nicht ihr Bett, sondern dass ihres Freundes. Theresa stöhnte. Sie wollte sich aufsetzen, hatte aber unheimliche Kopfschmerzen, also blieb sie liegen. Sie schaute sich um. Er war schon aufgestanden und hatte sie vermutlich wieder im Schlafzimmer eingesperrt. Theresa rieb sich ihren Arm und stellte fest, dass er blutete. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr an gestern Nacht erinnern, aber vermutlich hatte Brad Davis ihr den Arm aufgeritzt. Sie schaute sich um und entdeckte ein blutverschmiertes Messer auf dem Boden zwei Meter von ihr. Das war eine gute Waffe. Sie bemühte sich, aufzustehen und wankte die paar Meter zum Ziel. Sie ließ sich wieder zu Boden fallen und griff nach dem Messer, als hinter ihr jemand die Tür aufschloss. Schnell versteckte sie das Messer hinter ihrem Rücken.

**Davis trat ein** und sah das kleine elfjährige Mädchen auf dem Boden kauern. Er lächelte. „Ich glaube, ich habe gestern mein Messer hier irgendwo liegen lassen. Hast du es zufällig gesehen?", er trat vor und streckte seine Hand aus. Die Kleine schaute nur schüchtern zu ihm herauf, als er sie zu Boden drückte und ihr das Messer entwand. „Vielen Dank", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Mein kleiner Schatz", fügte er ironisch hinzu. Er zog sie an den Armen hoch und schleifte sie wieder zum Bett, wo er sie begutachtete. Er nahm ihren rechten Arm und betrachtete, um ihre blauen Venen waren sichtbare blau-violette Flecken, die von Nadeleinstichen stammten. „Brauchst du schon wieder was?", fragte er und griff in die Nachttischschublade. „Nein", sagte Theresa mit so fester Stimme wie möglich und riss ihren Arm los. Sie kauerte sich auf dem Bett zusammen. Brad lachte. „Gut, dann lass uns Sex haben", schlug er vor, was kein Vorschlag, sondern ein Befehl war. „Ich hasse dich. Wann lässt du mich endlich frei?", fragte die schüchterne Theresa, die sich wieder an Javier Epps zurückerinnerte, der sie damals vergewaltigt und misshandelt hatte. Brad tat nichts anderes. Aber da sich Theresa zu häufig wehrte, betäubte er sie mit Drogen. Am Anfang hatte er ihre Ecstasy gegeben, sie hatte die Tabletten schlucken müssen. Danach hatte er ihr verschiedene Einstiegsdrogen per Wasser zugeführt, danach hatte er sie zu härterem gezwungen. Theresa hatte Koks, Haschisch, Kokain und viele Stoffe, deren Namen sie nicht einmal kannte, nehmen müssen, unter Gewalteinwirkung. Danach hatte er sie benutzt, Theresa war seit einer Woche nicht aus dem kleinen Schlafzimmer herausgekommen, hatte nur dreimal am Tag zum Bad gehen dürfen. Jetzt war es wieder so weit. Theresa hasste es. Brad nahm eine Verpackung aus der Schublade und packte ein neues Spritzbesteck aus. „Eine neue, saubere Nadel, Theresa. Extra für dich, mein kleiner Engel." Er lachte und prüfte den Inhalt. „Komm her", sagte er und beugte sich zu Theresa hinüber. Natürlich wehrte sie sich und natürlich war es wie immer nutzlos.

**Wie in Trance **lag sie in dem Bett, Brad lag wieder neben ihr und streichelte ihr durch das Haar. „War doch gar nicht so schlimm", murmelte er. Theresa antwortete nicht. Sie starrte in die Leere. Sie schaute ins Nichts, sie war nicht fähig zu antworten, zu denken, zu reagieren. Sie lag einfach nur da, wie ein trostloser Körper, dem die Lebensenergie entzogen wurde.

**Brad hatte die Tür **nicht abgeschlossen, dachte sie. Aber sie war nicht fähig, aufzustehen, geschweige denn, zu rennen, sich den Weg freizukämpfen. Sie drehte sich um und sah, wie Brad gerade wieder irgendetwas schluckte. Sie wusste nicht was, es war ihr auch egal, sie hoffte nur, dass er high genug war um einzuschlafen und nicht zu merken, wenn sie sich davonschlich.

**Es war Nacht. **Theresa schätzte so auf zwei bis drei Uhr morgens. Sie fühlte sich nicht gut. Sie hatte wieder neue Verletzungen, die bluteten und sie schwächten. Sie fühlte sich noch high, Brad hatte ihr eine höhere Dosis verabreicht als das letzte Mal. Sie schaute hinüber. Er schlief tief und fest. Theresa krabbelte langsam aus dem Bett, bedacht darauf, kein Geräusch von sich zu geben. Sie stellte sich langsam hin, versuchte, nicht umzukippen. Ihr war schwindelig und sie wollte sich wieder hinlegen. Ihr Geist ließ es dem Körper aber nicht zu. Geist muss immer Herr über Körper sein, dachte sie sich. Das Leben ist hart. Sie lächelte. Während der Grundausbildung hatte sie diesen Spruch gehasst. Sie schlich, wankte eher, zu Tür und drückte die Klinke herunter. Sie hatte Glück. Sie war nicht verschlossen.

**Sie war nur zwei **Monate in Gefangenschaft von Brad gewesen, als sie und ihre „Missionsmutter" als MI5-Agenten enttarnt wurden und sie getötet und Theresa von Brad als persönliches „Haustier" gehalten wurde, mit dem er tun konnte, was er wollte.

**Theresa **schloss die Tür wieder leise hinter sich und schlich weiter durch das dunkle Haus. Sie schaute nach draußen, wo es schneite, die Straßenlaterne vor dem Haus war zerbrochen, aber die zwei Häuser weiter funktionierte und tauchte den Schnee in einen gelben Schimmer. Es war später Schnee, im Februar für England eher untypisch, man erwartete viel eher Schneeregen oder die für Britannien typischen Regenschauer. Theresa verließ das Haus ohne einen Laut. Sie rannte, so schnell sie konnte, um nicht von den Nachbarn entdeckt zu werden, denn sie wusste nicht, wem sie trauen konnte.


	4. Flucht

Kapitel 4 (Flucht)

**Theresa **wachte auf. Sie begann, viel zu schnell und zu hektisch zu atmen. Sie setzte sich auf, aber eine Hand drückte sie wieder leicht zu Boden. Theresa schaute sich um. Sie lag auf einem Bett mit einer harten, wirklich alt aussehenden Matratze und sie sah jemanden über sich gebeugt. „Valentina", stöhnte sie leise und ihre Schwester lächelte sie an. „Ganz ruhig, Theresa. Bleib liegen", antwortete Valentina und streichelte Theresas Arm, auf dem Spuren getrockneten Blutes zu erkennen waren. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Theresa.

**„Wir haben **dich gesucht. Und jetzt sind wir leider auch hier, Gefangene von Ling und Meng Long", antwortete Valentina leise. „Wir?", fragte Theresa und richtete sich schließlich doch auf. Auf dem zweiten Bett in dem kleinen Raum saß ein Mann, der Theresa nur zu bekannt vorkam. „Ari", sagte sie überrascht. „Was-?", sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „Überrascht mich zu sehen?", fragte er. Theresa nickte nur. Sie spürte, wie Valentina den Arm um sie legte.

**„Ich konnte dich **doch nicht alleine hier sterben lassen. Nicht nachdem du mich verraten und beinahe dem FBI ausgeliefert hattest", antwortete er. „Und sie dich beschützt hat und dich nicht hat auffliegen lassen", fügte Valentina leise hinzu. „Wo sind wir hier genau?", fragte Theresa. „Dort, wo Meng Long seine Genfangenen hält, irgendwo am Rande Shanghais", vermutete Valentina. „Leg dich wieder hin. Du bist schwach", fügte sie besorgt hinzu.

**Theresa **legte sich wieder auf das unbequeme Bett und Ari kam herüber und setzte sich neben Valentina auf die Bettkante. „Wie kamt ihr hier her? Ich mein, du bist vom Mossad und wir vom FBI?", fragte sie verwirrt. „Janet hat uns gedeckt", antwortete ihre Schwester. „Ich arbeite nicht mehr für den Mossad", fügte Ari hinzu. „Was ist passiert?" „Er hat versucht, Gibson umzubringen", erklärte Valentina mit etwas verärgertem Unterton. „Es hätte auch beinahe funktioniert", erwiderte Ari leise. „Wenn ich nicht deine Schwester umgebracht hätte, Ari, dann wärst du jetzt tot!", Valentina wurde lauter. „Halbschwester", erinnerte Ari sie. „Könntet ihr mir bitte alles von vorne erzählen!", fuhr Theresa die beiden an. „Ihr streitet euch wie ein altes Ehepaar!" „Das ist aber euer Teil", murmelte Valentina. Theresa schaute ihre Schwester böse an. „Vielleicht habt ihr es nicht mitbekommen, aber ich wurde entführt und habe keine Ahnung was da draußen bis jetzt alles passiert ist. Also würdet ihr bitte die Freundlichkeit besitzen, mir kurz zu erzählen, warum wir jetzt plötzlich drei Gefangene sind, die leider noch Wissen über streng geheime Regierungsprojekte besitzen, die eine feindliche Staatsmacht stärker machen könnte als je zuvor!" Theresa schwieg. Ihre Schwester auch. Ari auch. „Hattet ihr Sex?", fragte Theresa plötzlich. Valentina schaute sie verwirrt an. „Die richtige Antwort lautete Ja oder Nein", half Theresa. Valentina sagte nichts. „Ja", antwortete Ari und fing sich einen bösen Blick von Valentina ein.

**Valentina und Ari **erzählten zusammen, was seit Theresas Entführung passiert war. Theresa schwieg die ganze Zeit über und berichtete danach, was Ling und Meng Long bisher gemacht hatten. „Du hast streng geheime Informationen über den MI5 und den FBI verraten?", fragte Ari erstaunt. „Wir können mal schauen wie lange du durchhältst, wenn du von zwei rücksichtslosen Superverbrechern gefoltert wirst!", fuhr Theresa ihn an. „Entschuldigung", fügte sie leise hinzu. „Hier drin wird man langsam aggressiv." „Schon okay", Ari lächelte. „Nicht jeder wird gerne gefangen genommen und muss dann in Gefangenschaft erfahren, dass dein Ex mit deiner Schwester rumgemacht hat."

**„Könnten wir **bitte das Thema wechseln?", fragte Valentina genervt. „Es ist wirklich schön, dass hier schon jeder mit jedem geschlafen hat, aber wir sollten uns eher darauf konzentrieren, hier raus zu kommen."

**Just in **diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Ling trat ein.

**„Das wird aber **nicht so schnell passieren", sagte sie. „Theresa, komm mit", sie nickte Theresa zu und richtete ihre Waffe auf Valentina. Seufzend stand Theresa langsam auf. „Was machst du mit ihr?", fragte Valentina. „Das wirst du schon sehen", grinste Ling und die beiden gingen zur Tür hinaus.

**Ling richtete** weiterhin die Waffe auf Theresa. Theresa schaute aus dem Fenster. Sie waren irgendwo im circa vierten Stock eines alten Lagerhauses in nicht gerade dem besten Viertel Shanghais. Es war Nacht und es regnete draußen. Der Regen schlug laut gegen die Fenster. Es waren kaum Leute draußen und sie begegneten auch hier drinnen niemandem. Theresa blieb stehen. Es musste einen Weg hier raus geben. „Geh weiter", befahl ihr Ling. Ihre Stimme klang hart. Bevor sie noch etwas anderes machen konnte, schnellte Theresas Hand nach vorne und schlug ihr die Waffe aus der Hand, die zwei Meter weit weg landete. Sofort stürzten sich die Frauen darauf, Theresa bekam den Griff als erstes zu fassen, drehte sich um und zeigte mit der Mündung auf Ling, die über ihr lag. Sie standen beide auf. „Was willst du tun?", fragte Ling. „Du schaffst es nicht lebendig hier raus und selbst wenn, bist du innerhalb einer Stunde tot, wenn ich meine Männer auf dich ansetze." „Lass uns damit anfangen, dass wir erst mal zurück gehen", sagte Theresa und richtete die Pistole auf Lings Kopf. „Ich kann auch alleine meine Schwester und Ari befreien", sagte sie und entsicherte die Waffe. Ling trat zögernd vor und sie gingen zurück.

**Ari und Valentina **saßen auf dem Bett und umarmten sich, als der Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht wurde. Sie sahen auf. „Ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich war lange genug hier", sagte Theresa, die Pistole auf Ling zeigend. Valentina lächelte.

**„Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, **wo wir hin müssen?", fragte Valentina. „Nein", antwortete Theresa. Die beiden Zwillinge und Ari rannten so schnell wie möglich durch das Gebäude, auf der Suche nach einem Ausgang. Schließlich fanden sie eine Tür, die nach draußen führte. Es regnete in Strömen. „Na los", sagte Ari und die drei liefen durch den Regen nach draußen. Sie achteten nicht auf Schilder, sondern versuchten nur, so weit wie möglich zu kommen.

**Es war noch immer Nacht **und es regnete weiterhin. Die Straßen waren überflutet, niemand mehr war draußen. Außer die drei Agenten. Valentina, Theresa und Ari hockten in einer verlassenen Bar, wo die Scheiben eingeschlagen waren und die Tür bereits fehlte. Sie warteten. Sie wussten nur nicht auf was. „Wir sollten den FBI kontaktieren", murmelte Valentina. „Na toll", fluchte Ari. „Janet kann dich decken." „Warum sollte sie das tun?" „Wir hatten Erfolg. Wir haben Theresa befreit", Valentina lächelte. „Immer positiv denken", murmelte Theresa. „Wenn das das einzige ist, was die euch beim MI5 beigebracht haben, wundere ich mich, warum es das Königreich noch gibt." Ari fing sich einen leichten Stoß von Valentina ein. „Ich bereue jetzt schon, dass ich mit dir geschlafen habe", sagte sie leise. „Musst du eigentlich mit jeden Mann ins Bett, mit dem ich auch Sex hatte?", fragte Theresa etwas genervt. „Hey, wir sind eineiige Zwillingsschwestern, wir müssen alles gleich machen", sagte Valentina. „Und du konntest seit Dienstag deine Pille nicht mehr nehmen", fügte Ari hinzu. „Danke, das hilft mir jetzt sehr", sagte Valentina. Theresa schaute Valentina schweigend an. „Wir haben ein Kondom benutzt", sagte sie. Theresa sagte immer noch nichts. „Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Außerdem hast du tausend Mal mit ihm geschlafen und jetzt regst du dich auf, wenn ich einmal mit einem Al Quaeda- Terrorist schlafe?" „Ich habe für den Mossad gearbeitet", erinnerte Ari. „Und was tust du jetzt?", fuhr Theresa ihn an. „Du arbeitest für niemanden mehr, bist alleine, ein Auftragskiller, der bald bei irgendeinem Auftrag sterben wird, weil alle Verbrecher viel früher ermordet werden!", schrie Theresa und boxte Ari in die Seite. „Hey", Valentina drückte sie sachte zurück. „Du magst mich noch", sagte Ari erstaunt und mit leicht ironischem Unterton. „Natürlich, du Idiot", sagte Theresa.


	5. Training in Nepal

**In der Hoffnung, dass das hier irgendwer, der Langeweile hat, mal liest...**

Kapitel 5 (Training in Nepal)

**Es war kalt. **Es war Ende Herbst und die Bäume hatten ihre rot-braunen Blätter schon verloren. Valentina und Theresa joggten durch die karge Landschaft, konnten sie aber nicht so richtig genießen. Sie waren auf dem Campusgelände, in Sicherheit vor ihren Feinden. Sie waren beide elf Jahre alt, hatten gemeinsam die letzte Mission überstanden und trugen schon die höchste Auszeichnung, die ein Agent erreichen konnte. Bald, Silvester, würden sie zwölf Jahre alt werden und die beiden wunderten sich, warum sie so lange nicht mehr für Missionen eingesetzt wurden.

**Zurück** in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer duschten sie sich und gingen zum Speisesaal hinunter. Dort trafen sich immer alle dreihundert Agenten täglich und tauschten ihre Neuigkeiten aus. Aber noch bevor die Zwillinge sich in die Schlange zur Essensvergabe stellen konnten, zog Jennifer sie beiseite. „Mac möchte mit euch sprechen. Und zwar jetzt", flüsterte sie den beiden zu und verwundert folgten sie der Leiterin in das Hauptgebäude. Vor der Tür blieben die Drei stehen und Jennifer klopfte an. „Herein", hörten sie Macs gewohnte Stimme und sie traten ein. „Danke, Jennifer", sagte der Direktor des Tainingscampus' und die Leiterin verließ wieder den Raum. Die Zwillinge schauten sich um, Mac saß an seinem Schreibtisch, davor stand ein Mann, der sich nun langsam zu ihnen umdrehte. Er schien etwas älter zu sein, Anfang fünfzig, graues Haar, schwarzer Anzug, eindeutig ein Agent. „Valentina, Theresa, das ist Agent Steve Foster _(Tobias Fornell)_ von einer Spezialeinheit der amerikanischen CIA.

**„Hallo",** begrüßte Foster sie und schüttelte ihnen die Hand. „Im Sinne der Kooperation zwischen CIA und MI5 und einer anderen Organisation möchte er euch ein Projekt vorschlagen", erklärte Mac und fügte dann hinzu: „Mit anderen Worten: Er erpresst uns, sodass wir kooperieren müssen. Ich bin komplett dagegen, dass ihr auf seinen Vorschlag eingeht, aber ihr habt keine Wahl." Mac lehnte sich zurück und machte deutlich, dass er überhaupt nicht mit dem zufrieden war, was folgte. Foster lächelte kurz und dann setzten sich alle vier hinüber zu den zwei Couches und der CIA-Agent begann zu erklären: „Ich habe viel über euch beide gelesen und gehört. Ihr habt außerordentlichen Fortschritt gemacht. Bei der CIA pflegen wir seit einigen Jahren gute Verhältnisse mit gewissen…Verbrechern, wie man es so schön ausdrückt. Wir kooperieren miteinander, damit nicht der dritte Weltkrieg ausbricht. Das habt ihr bei 9/11 damals ja schon gemerkt, nicht wahr?" Die Zwillinge nickten und erinnerten sich an die sechs Monate Ausbildung bei Al Qaida.

„Jedenfalls führen wir seit einigen Jahren ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis mit einer Organisation, die wir eigentlich nur „Gemeinschaft der Schatten" _(soll nichts mit der „Gesellschaft der Schatten" aus Batman Begins zu tun haben) _nennen und die schon seit fast fünfzig Jahren existiert. Sie operieren in Nepal und bilden dort ihre Schüler aus. Sie werden der Kampfkunst, der Beweglichkeit, Ausdauer, Geschicklichkeit, Logik, Umgang mit Waffen, Schwertkampf und vielem mehr gelehrt. Diese Schattenkämpfer sind weltweit verbreitet und haben so gut wie jede Nation und jede Gesellschaft unterwandert. Es gibt zwei Gruppen, die ähnlich dieser sind, jedoch mit anderen Anführern. Diese drei Gruppen können sich untereinander nicht ausstehen und sobald kleinere Untergruppen aufeinanderprallen, geschehen häufig unerklärbare Massaker auf offener Straße, natürlich nur nachts, versteht sich. Jedenfalls wird unsere Gemeinschaft der Schatten von einem gewissen Bill _(ja, Kill Bill Vol. 1 und 2) _geführt. Im Sinne unserer inoffiziellen Kooperation möchte der CIA zwei Agenten ausbilden lassen, die uns im weiteren helfen könnten. Aufgrund eurer Voraussetzungen und der Tatsache, dass ich euch jederzeit in eure Heimatstadt mit richtigen Namen zurückschicken kann, wo noch ein Verbrecherboss auf euch wartet, werdet ihr zwei schon übermorgen nach Nepal fliegen und für ein Jahr von diesem Bill trainiert werden. Außerdem ist es gut für euch, auch mal von euren Mission wegzukommen." Die Zwillinge schauten fassungslos auf Mac, der nur seine Hände hob und betonte, dass er alles viel zu risikoreich sah und komplett dagegen war.

**Das Jahr **Training war das härteste, aber auch beste Jahr für die Agents gewesen. Mit kaum Schlaf und den härtesten Bedingungen im kalten Nepal wurden sie für den schlimmsten aller Fälle gerüstet und konnten es mittlerweile unbewaffnet mit über zwanzig bewaffneten, ausgewachsenen Männern aufnehmen. Bill, mit dem sie natürlich als zwei der wenigen Frauen im Trainingslager geschlafen hatten, war damals vierundsechzig Jahre alt, ziemlich fit, schlank, muskulös, gut gebaut, für sein Alter sehr gut aussehend, er hatte schulterlanges, etwas gewelltes graues Haar, manchmal in einen Zopf zusammengebunden. Er war der Meister und hoch angesehen und gefürchtet bei seinen Schülern. Er hatte Gefallen an den Zwillingen und trainierte sie von Zeit zu Zeit persönlich.

**Nach diesem Jahr** waren die beiden kleinen Agenten perfekt ausgebildet, sie hatten größere Kraft als man von ihnen erwarten würde, aber sie waren auch darauf trainiert, sie nur im Notfalle einzusetzen und nicht zu missbrauchen. Und deswegen sparten sie sich immer ihre Kraft, sie zeigten niemandem, wer sie in Wirklichkeit waren und vier Jahre später, nahm Bill wieder unerwartet Kontakt mit ihnen auf. Er testete ihre Fähigkeiten erneut, für einen eventuellen Machtkampf der drei Gruppen, alle hatte unzählige Mitglieder, ausgebildete Killer, die in der Welt verstreut waren, sich aber binnen weniger Stunden sammeln konnten. Sie besuchten geheime Trainingsorte und führten Rivalenkämpfe aus, sobald sie aufeinander trafen, manchmal sogar einer gegen fünfzig, es war nicht selten, dass der einzelne gewann, denn auch in den Organisationen gab es Rangordnung und Machtverteilung und Valentina und Theresa zählten bereits zu Bills engsten Freunden und Schülern, er vertraute ihnen.


	6. Zurück in China

Kapitel 6

**Valentina, Theresa und Ari** saßen immer noch in der Kneipe fest. Einmal hatte es so ausgesehen, als wäre ein Spähtruppe der Organisation 心臟的女兒 vorbeigelaufen. Plötzlich hörten sie ein Knarzen und als die drei sich umdrehten, erkannten sie schemenhaft eine Gestalt am Hintereingang. „Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn es euch gelungen wäre, zu fliehen", sagte die Person und trat zwei Schritte nach vorne, um sich als Ling Yang erkennen zu geben. Sie war alleine, aber trug ein Schwert mit ihr. „Ich werde euch nun töten, ihr habt keine Verwendung mehr für mich", antwortete sie und zog das Schwert aus der Scheide. Hinter ihr traten mehrere Männer ein, alle zückten ihre Schwerter und sahen ziemlich bedrohlich aus. „Diese Männer arbeiten nicht für心臟的女兒!", sagte Theresa plötzlich und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. „Gut erkannt", gab Ling zu. „Aber ich habe nun mal Freunde in anderen Kreisen. Und diese sind willig, mir dabei zu helfen, Ungeziefer wie euch einzusammeln und zur Vernunft zu bringen." „Wenn du uns zur Vernunft bringen willst, dann gib uns wenigstens ein Schwert!", verlangte Valentina und stellte sich neben ihre Schwester. Ari verdrehte bloß die Augen und hatte keine Ahnung, worauf die Zwillinge hinauswollten. Ling legte ihren Kopf schief und lächelte böse. „Nein", entschied sie und zeigte mit ihrem Schwert auf die beiden. Diese stellten sich in Kampfstellung hin, Beine gebeugt und etwas weiter auseinander, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, bereit für einen Angriff. „Du hast es nicht anders gewollt, fieses Miststück", flüsterte Valentina und schaute zu Theresa hinüber. Diese nickte und beide waren sich einig, dass sie schon viel zu lange gewartet und alles ertragen hatten. Mittlerweile betraten immer mehr von Ling Yangs Kämpfer den Raum und stellten sich auf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist", sagte Ari leise und wich einen Schritt zurück. Die Zwillingsschwestern lächelten nur böse. „Peng! Wei!", rief Ling und zwei chinesische Kämpfer mit schwarzem Kampfkunstanzug traten vor. Sie hielten ihre Schwerter waagerecht. „Macht sie nieder", befahl Ling.

**Peng und Wei** liefen nach vorne, ihre Schwerter ausgestreckt und setzten zu einem synchronen Angriff an, indem sie einfach ihre Schwerter waagerecht nach vorne führten. Valentina und Theresa sahen dies voraus und stießen sich mit den Füßen kräftig ab, um einen Rückwärtssalto aus dem Stand zu vollführen und den tödlichen Klingen zu entgehen. Theresa setzte mit ihren Füßen auf, drehte sich entgegen des Uhrzeigersinnes, holte mit ihrem rechten Bein aus, bückte sich, hob das Bein und stoß mit dem Fuß gegen das Gesicht des Angreifers, welcher daraufhin zurücktaumelte. Sie stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin, sprang hoch, drehte sich dabei um volle dreihundertsechzig Grad und schob ihr rechtes Bein erneut nach, traf mit voller Wucht die beiden Hände, die um das Schwert geklammert waren und kickte somit die Waffe von ihrem Gegner weg. Sie landete sicher auf einem Bein und ging in die Hocke, ihr linkes Bein weit ausgestreckt, nun stolperte der Chinese und fiel rechts neben ihr auf den Boden.

**Ihre Schwester** vollführte den gleichen Move, und da sie beide das Schwert des Angreifers wegkickten, konnte es die jeweilig andere es auffangen. Sie stellten sich zusammen, ihre Schwerter erhoben, die Klingen glänzten im faden Licht der Straßenlaterne von draußen. Ohne zu zögern stießen sie beide das glänzende Schwert in die Brust des Angreifers, der kurz zuckte, dem kurz Blut aus dem Mund lief und der danach sich nicht mehr rührte. Ling starrte auf die beiden gefallenen Krieger und dann auf die Zwillinge mit den blutroten Schwertern in der Hand. „Beeindruckend", erwiderte sie und erkannte nicht den Ernst ihrer Lage. „Theresa?", flüsterte Valentina leise und ihre Schwester rückte herüber. Sie sahen sich für einen kurzen Augenblick an, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie beide dasselbe dachten und nickten anschließend. „Tötet sie!", zischte Ling und die Männer in schwarzen Kampfanzügen stürmten vorwärts. Wie in einer Imitation der alten, traditionellen Kampffilme stürmten die Zwillinge nach vorne und führten gezielte Schläge mit ihren Hattari Hanzo Schwertern _(Kill Bill)_ aus, sodass die Männer nach einander zu Boden fielen. Es dauerte an die vier Minuten, bis nur noch die Zwillinge, ein ziemlich verblüffter Ari, der sich keinen Zentimeter gerührt hatte und eine genauso erstaunte Ling, die nicht mit einer solchen Niederlage gerechnet hatte, übrig. „Diese Männer arbeiteten für Pascal Philippe. Woher kennst du ihn?", fragte Theresa und warf das Schwert gezielt auf einen sich noch bewegenden Kämpfer, der daraufhin leblos zu Boden sackte. Pascal Philippe war der Anführer einer der drei Gruppen, wie Bill von der Gemeinschaft der Schatten. Pascal war erst Mitte vierzig, somit viel jünger als Bill, er war Franzose und bildete auch den Großteil seiner Gefolgsleute in Europa aus, wobei Bill als Amerikaner meistens Amerikaner oder Asiaten in Nepal trainierte. „Er und Meng Long sind gute Bekannte", antwortete Ling misstrauisch und schritt näher. Valentina ließ ihr Schwert fallen. Ari starrte immer noch fassungslos auf die Szene mit den über dreißig toten Kämpfern.

**„Woher wisst ihr** davon?", fragte Ling und ging weiter auf sie zu. „Für wen kämpft ihr?" Weder Valentina noch ihre Schwester sagten ein Wort. „Ihr führt das Schwert wie ein Meister. Das hier war eine leichte Übung, aber dennoch…ihr habt diese Kräfte vorher nicht eingesetzt, das heißt, ihr arbeitet nicht mehr als Krieger. Ihr habt so viel über euch ergehen lassen, bevor ihr angefangen habt, warum?" „Man darf seine Kraft nicht missbrauchen. Wie du es getan hast", sagte Theresa leise, aber bestimmt. Ling lächelte. „Wenn ihr das seid, wofür ich euch halte, dann ist es lächerlich, dass ihr euch daran haltet." „Es ist einfach nur eine Pflicht, sein Können nur einzusetzen, wenn man einen Gegner hat", antwortete Valentina. „Und ich bin einer?" „Nein, wir waren nur wütend", entgegnete Theresa trocken.

**„Tut mir leid**, aber ich verstehe zur Zeit gar nichts", mischte sich Ari plötzlich ein und ging nach vorne. Ling lachte leise auf. „Deine ach so liebenswerte Zwillinge sind rücksichtslose und grausame Killer", erklärte sie. „Ich weiß", meinte der Mossadagent zögernd. „Nicht so, wie du denkst. Kein Geheimdienst der Welt, kann das machen, was man ihnen zugefügt hat. Sie sind Killer, wie ein Krieg sie sich nur wünscht. Mit einem Augenblick, können sie jegliche Emotion oder Moral ausschalten." „Hab ich gemerkt", sagte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Theresa. Ja, das hatte er gemerkt bei ihr. „Sie sind böse, können noch gefährlichere und grausamere Dinge tun als ich", fuhr Ling fort, mit einer gewissen Distanz zu den Zwillingen in ihrer Stimme, mit Verachtung. Die beiden blieben ruhig. „Was heißt das auf Englisch?", fragte Ari genervt, aber vorsichtig. „Valentina und Theresa hier, sind Schüler und Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft der Schatten von Bill", antwortete Ling in einem Satz. „Bitte was?", stotterte Ari und versuchte, die beiden anzusehen. Sie schauten mit leeren Blick auf Ling. „Der…_der_ Bill?", fragte Ari erstaunt. Natürlich hatte er schon von Bill gehört, dem genialen Verbrecher, Nummer eins der FBI-Wanted-List, selbst zu Lebzeiten Bin Ladens war er die Spitze gewesen. Alle Geheimdienste der Welt, sogar der Mossad, suchten ihn, jedenfalls offiziell. „Stimmt das?", fragte er unglaubwürdig. Die Zwillinge schauten auf, kein Ausdruck in ihren Gesichtern, was Ari ziemlich erschrak. So hatte er sie noch nie erlebt. Waren Theresas Gefühle wirklich _alle_ gespielt gewesen, war sie so eine geschickte Schauspielerin? Hatte man sie wirklich abgestumpft? Keiner sagte ein Wort, Ari war geschockt. Die beiden waren Agenten, Spione, ja, das hatte er gewusst. Aber dass sie, besonders Theresa, ihn so dermaßen angelogen hatten, dass hatte er nicht erwartet.

**Ling lächelte** beim Anblick Aris Reaktion. „Ihr habt mich die ganze Zeit angelogen und benutzt!", schrie er außer sich vor Wut. „Ari", versuchte Theresa ihn zu beruhigen. „Nein! Ich habe dich geliebt, Theresa! Und du hast mich nur ausgenutzt! Ich dachte, du hättest Gefühle für mich!", schrie er aus voller Lunge und bevor irgendwer etwas erwidern konnte, stürmte er aus dem Gebäude und lief im strömenden Regen die überfluteten Straßen Shanghais hinunter. Er wollte weg von den Verrätern, denen er vertraut hatte.

**„Herzlichen Glückwunsch,** Ling", sagte Valentina leise und schaute die Chinesin mit verächtlichem Blick an. Diese lächelte nur. „Ihr habt so viel Leid ertragen, ihr habt lange nicht mehr gekämpft, nicht wahr? Ihr hattet eure Fähigkeiten bereits fast vergessen…Theresa, du hast meine Schwester getötet. Wir werden uns wiedersehen, darauf kannst du dich verlassen", sagte sie mit bestimmter Stimme und drehte sich um und verließ das chinesische Lokal. Die Zwillinge sahen sich an. Sie mussten erst wieder in die Rolle des Menschen zurückfinden und ihre Gefühle wieder zutage kommen lassen, bevor sie miteinander über ein weiteres, mögliches Vorgehen sprechen konnten.

**Gemeinsam** verließen sie nun auch den Raum und liefen die Straßen Shanghais entlang. Als sie im Hotel ankamen, hatte Ari bereits seine Koffer verpackt und war verschwunden. „Ich rufe Janet an", informierte Valentina und Theresa nickte. Sie duschte zuerst und als sich beide frisch gemacht hatten, brachen sie auf zum Flughafen. Janet hatte für sie den nächstbesten Flug raus aus China gebucht, sodass sie um fünf Ecken nach Washington zurückkehren konnten. Von Ari fehlte jegliche Spur und irgendwie stimmte es die beiden traurig, aber Ari musste fliehen. Sie hofften bloß, dass er wusste, dass er jederzeit zu ihnen zurückkehren konnte.

**Sie flogen** von Shanghai nach Tokio, nach Hawai'i, nach San Diego und kamen am übernächsten Tag in Washington an, wo George Burton zusammen mit Janet bereits auf sie warteten. Die beiden fuhren die Zwillinge sofort ins FBI-Hauptquartier. Sie waren beide müde und immer noch stark verletzt, aber zunächst wollte George offiziell erfahren, was passiert sei und erteilte den beiden Agenten einen Vortrag, wie verantwortungslos Valentina gewesen sei und auch Janet, bei einer solchen Rettungsaktion mitzumachen oder zu planen. Man hätte einen Zwischenfall mit China nicht gut vertragen und nun lief auch noch ein Mörder frei herum. Die drei Agenten und Janet ließen das alles über sich ergehen, bis sie die beiden Zwillingsschwestern endlich in das Krankendepartment bringen durfte, wo man sich um ihre Verletzungen sorgte.

**Valentina** konnte am nächsten Tag bereits nach Hause gehen, während Theresa lieber im Krankendepartment des FBIs unter Beobachtung bleiben sollte.


	7. Nepal

Kapitel 7 (Nepal)

**„Weißt du,** ich habe lange über dich und deine Schwester nachgedacht, seit ihr wieder zum MI5 zurückgekehrt ward." Theresa wachte abrupt auf, geweckt von der Stimme, die zu ihr sprach. Sie legte ihren Kopf schief, blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis sie ihre Augen aufschlug. „Ich wusste, dass ihr keine Wahl gehabt hattet, aber ich wette, du wärst lieber dort geblieben."

„Bill?", fragte Theresa verschlafen, war dann aber plötzlich hellwach. Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin und starrte ihn an. Das Licht fiel nur spärlich in das Krankenzimmer, streifenweise durch die Jalousie. Er lächelte kurz und schaute weiterhin in ihre wunderschönen, pechschwarzen Augen.

„Du bist überrascht mich hier zu sehen", stellte er fest.

„Natürlich bin ich das. Wie bist du hier reingekommen? Was willst du hier?"

Er schaute sie weiter an, er genoss den Anblick der jungen Siebzehnjährigen. „Wie ich hier reingekommen bin…ich gehöre zwar zu den meistgesuchten Menschen auf der Welt, aber ich habe auch viele Anhänger, auch im FBI. Es war ein leichtes in eines der gesichertsten Gebäude Amerikas einzudringen." Theresa nickte nur ungläubig. Sie hatte seit fast einem Jahr nichts mehr von Bill gehört.

**„Und was ich** hier will…ich wollte dich besuchen, Theresa", antwortete er in seinem ruhigen Ton. „Bill…", fing sie an, sie glaubte ihm nicht, sie hatte ihn kennengelernt, den brutalen Killer kennengelernt, er war hart, brutal und absolut grausam. „Du glaubst mir nicht", sagte er mit gespieltem beleidigten Unterton. „Natürlich glaube ich dir nicht. Du bist rücksichtslos, böse, brutal, grausam, gemein-" „Ich weiß", unterbrach er sie und hob die Hand. Dann legte er sie auf ihre Wange und streichelte sie. Sie musste lächeln, egal was man über Bill sagte, er konnte unheimlich charmant sein.

„Du hast ziemlich viele Geheimnisse des FBI verraten", sagte er plötzlich und strich mit seiner Hand durch ihr schwarzes Haar. „Ich bin bis auf weiteres vom Dienst suspendiert", erklärte sie. Er nickte verstehend. „Das heißt, die haben keine Verwendung hier für dich." „Bill, was willst du?", versuchte sie es erneut mit einer direkten Frage. „Hab ich dir gesagt, dass du wunderschöne Haare hast?" Er seufzte und griff mit seiner Hand nach der ihren. „Ich kann dich hier raus bringen. In Nepal wärst du sicher vor Ling." „Warum?" „Der FBI ist nicht das richtige für dich, ich kann dein Potential fördern, wenn sie dich hier versauern lassen." Theresa legte ihren Kopf etwas schief, sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte.

„Ich bringe dich zurück nach Nepal, zunächst."

„Du planst irgendetwas."

„Kannst du mir nicht einfach mal vertrauen?"

Sie wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, als er hinzufügte: „Das war eine rhetorische Frage."

Sie zögerte kurz, nickte dann aber.

„Dann komm", sagte er und half ihr aus dem Bett heraus. „Aber es stimmt, ich habe dich wirklich vermisst", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, als sie gemeinsam zum Ausgang liefen.

**Sie war überrascht, **wie einfach es war, aus dem Gebäude herauszukommen. Bill hatte ihr neue Kleidung mitgebracht, den typischen Kampfkunstanzug, den seine Schüler während der Ausbildung trugen. Wenn sie Aufträge erledigten, kleideten sie sich meistens wie die Typen aus Matrix _(The Matrix)_. Einige Meter vom Eingang des Gebäudes entfernt stand bereits ein Fluchtauto, wo ein Mann, der ziemlich viel Ähnlichkeit mit Neo _(The Matrix)_ hatte, auf sie wartete. Bill öffnete ihr die Tür und half ihr auf die Rückbank und setzte sich neben sie. „Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, dir einen neuen Pass auszustellen", sagte er, als das Auto losfuhr.

Sie lächelte, das war typisch er, sie kannte ihn einfach viel zu gut. Sie betrachtete den Pass, auf welchem sie Katy Bones hieß, achtzehn Jahre alt und Australierin war. „Ich bekomme leider keinen passenden Akzent hin", murmelte sie und Bill packte den Ausweis wieder ein. „In meinem Ausweis heiße ich George Bones und bin dein Großvater", erklärte er lächelnd. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln und strich ihr erneut durch die Haare.

„Ich weiß, dass du ziemlich am Ende bist, Theresa. Sobald wir sicher in Nepal sind, werden meine Leute dich erst einmal ärztlich versorgen", er streichelte die große, rote Narbe auf dem rechten Arm des jungen Mädchens. „Und dann werde ich dich wieder fit kriegen, okay?", seine Hand glitt ihre Schulter herauf und er lächelte, sich freuend darauf, dass er hoffentlich die Möglichkeit bekam, sie mal wieder nackt zu sehen.

**Es war früher Morgen, **als sie am Flughafen ankamen. Sie checkten ohne jegliche Probleme ein und betraten den Flieger. Als sie starteten, legte Bill seinen Arm um sie und sie kuschelte sich an seiner Schulter. Er war ein Beschützer für sie, sie konnte Vertrauen darauf setzten, in seiner Obhut sicher zu sein. Aber im Gegensatz dazu konnte man es nicht mit Ehrfurcht oder Respekt beschreiben, was sie gegenüber ihm empfand, es war einfacher Auszudrücken mit dem Wort Angst.

Sie fürchtete ihn, er war perfekter Beherrscher jegliche Kampfkunst, aber auch Meditation, er konnte rücksichtslos und grausam sein, töten ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, er war der brutalste Mensch, den sie kannte. Aber auch die Person, der sie vertrauen konnte, solange sie loyal ihm gegenüber blieb. Sie seufzte und schloss ihre Augen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihre Narben würden immer zu sehen sein und der Schmerz nicht nachlassen. Sie wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass manche Wunden nie heilten.

**Bill** weckte sie sachte auf, als sie in Berlin zwischenlandeten. „Wir sind in deiner Heimat", flüsterte er ihr zu und sie lächelte. Sie sah aus dem Fenster, es war Mittag und der Himmel war lupenrein blau, keine einzige Wolke war am Himmel. „Was ist mit meiner Schwester?", fragte sie und drehte sich zu ihm. Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und drückte sie an sich. Er küsste sie auf ihr blondes Haar und erklärte dann: „Um deine Schwester habe ich mich gekümmert, wenn sie auch das FBI vorerst verlassen möchte um wieder zu trainieren, kann sie das gerne tun. Ihr solltet nur nicht vergessen, dass einmal ein Schattenkämpfer immer ein Schattenkämpfer bleibt."

Theresa schloss ihre Augen erneut und kuschelte sich an ihn. Er strahlte so viel Geborgenheit, aber gleichzeitig auch Gefahr und Tod aus. Er strich zärtlich durch ihr Haar und sie lächelte. Sie war froh, endlich wieder nach Nepal zu kommen, dort hatte sie sich wie in einem zweiten Zuhause gefühlt, nachdem sie den Campus in Großbritannien verlassen hatte. Sie freute sich auf Training und Disziplin, dies fehlte ihr und sie wollte endlich wieder in Ruhe meditieren, um inneren Frieden zu finden oder bei Übungskämpfen ihre Aggressionen abtrainieren.

**Anmerkungen des Autors:** Es ist der 19. September 2012, ein Mittwoch, es war sehr stürmig und schneite draußen. Theresa saß in ihrem kleinen, kaum beheizten Raum in einer Wolldecke eingemummelt auf dem Bett und starrte auf die verschlossenen Fensterläden mit dem bunten Muster darauf, die im Wind klapperten. Es war bereits sehr viel Zeit vergangen und ich hatte es versäumt, einige Fakten in die Geschichte einfließen zu lassen: Zurück in Amerika hatte Theresa ihren alten Erzfeind wieder getroffen, Javier Epps. Er hatte sie entführt und vergewaltigt und Dean und ein FBI Team hatten sie zwei Tage später finden können. Sie verbrachte die nächsten Tage im Bett, war kaum ansprechbar, aß kaum, trank kaum und selbst von ihrer Schwester wollte sie sich nicht helfen lassen. Schließlich ließ sie sich von Valentina zum Psychiater schicken, was ihr nicht viel weiter half.

Eines Nachts, Mitternacht, beim Gewitter, fiel der Schwangerschaftstest positiv aus, doch sie wollte nicht alles noch einmal erleben. Sie erlebte einen Rückfall, wurde erneut drogensüchtig, trennte sich von Paul, traf kaum noch irgendwen, ihr Verhalten wurde verstärkt durch ihre mehr oder weniger Undercovermission in San Francisco, sie trieb ihr Kind illegal ab und zog sich immer mehr zurück. Sie war total am Ende, als Bill eines Nachts sie am Straßenrand fand, zwei gebrauchte Spritzen neben ihr liegen. Er brachte sie direkt wieder zurück nach Nepal, damit sie anstatt Drogen nehmen, trainieren konnte, sie sollte sich nur noch auf den inneren Frieden und das Kämpfen konzentrieren. So schaffte Theresa es auch, von ihrer Sucht wegzukommen und hatte keinen Kontakt mehr zur Außenwelt. Jeden Morgen um vier begann das Training, meist von Bill selbst geleitet, er half ihr im Schwertkampf fit zu werden, Kung Fu, Shaolin, Wing Tsun, Yingzhaoquan, Karate und so weiter. Sie wurde immer schlanker, obwohl sie vorher schon an Untergewicht gelitten hatte, und immer muskulöser, ihre Wangenknochen schienen sich weiter nach oben zu verschieben.

Die Albträume, die sie von Javier Epps und anderen Vergewaltigern plagten, versuchte sie, durch Meditation auszulöschen. Trotzdem widerte die romantische Nähe zu Männern sie an und konnte sich nur noch zu Frauen hingezogen fühlen. Mittlerweile war auch Valentina in Nepal, trotz des Streites zwischen Theresa und Paul ist sie immer noch mit Dean zusammen, auch wenn sie ihm noch nicht erzählt hat, was die beiden Zwillinge vor kurzem mit Hilfe eines zufälligen DNA-Tests herausgefunden hatten: Der Mann, den sie immer als Vater geglaubt hatten, war niemals ihr Vater gewesen, sondern jemand anderes, der es die ganze Zeit über gewusst, doch ihnen niemals verraten hatte: Bill höchstpersönlich.

Dementsprechend verärgert waren sie auch über seine Rückkehr, doch sie hatten eher Angst als Respekt vor ihm und konnten deshalb auch nicht lange wütend darüber sein. Es heißt jedoch, „Aus großer Kraft folgt große Verantwortung" _(Spiderman)_ und daher trainierten die beiden noch umso stärker um sich vorzubereiten auf einen eventuell bevorstehenden Krieg zwischen den drei Gruppen: Die Shadow Fighters (Schattenkämpfer) von Bill mit ihren chinesischen Kampfkunstanzügen in schwarz und dunkelrot, die an Judoanzüge erinnerten, die Soldiers (Soldaten), angeführt von Phillipe Pascal in Weiß und dunkelgoldenen Farben und die Warriors (Krieger) von Brian (steht für hoch, nobel, stark) Craig (der Felsen), ein Ire, dessen Gefolgsleute fast nur Iren, Europäer und Afrikaner waren, mit den Farben Grün (Smaragd Island) und dunkelblau.

Das hört sich jetzt natürlich alles an den Haaren herbeigezogen an, aber auf irgendwelche Filme basierend musste ich das ja aufbauen. Nebenbei, über solche Sachen habe ich kaum Notizen und muss das alles im Kopf behalten, wo ich alles in klaren Vorstellungen habe, die ich für diese Story aber etwas abwandeln muss. Bei mir gibt es eigentlich nicht nur eine Valentina und eine Theresa, sondern derzeit je sieben und zwei Geister, was jetzt etwas schwer zu erklären ist. Aber wie es so schön in der Unendlichen Geschichte heißt: Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte und wird auch ein anderes Mal erzählt.


End file.
